


The Universe Begins (With Our Eyes Closed)

by Kawaiibooker



Series: V one-shot [9]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, I'm at it again, Kaz Is Thirsty, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-TPP, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, When will my sinful soul be able to rest, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scenes from "Search For Tomorrow (I'll Light The Dawn)". PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polyphaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga/gifts), [candeloro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candeloro/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Missing scene: Venom and Kaz break in the hotel bed, that's it. Set after chapter 1 of [Search For Tomorrow (I'll Light The Dawn)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6163885/chapters/14123353).

Venom comes to slowly, lazily blinking his eye open only to squint into the early morning sun shining directly on his face. He wants to raise a hand to block it out, his left arm twitching – but a solid weight keeps it pinned to the mattress, the same warm and steady body that’s pressed back to chest against him. Snake doesn’t mind; with a small smile, he nuzzles the expanse of pale shoulders, pressing feather-soft kisses to the faint freckles there.

An indistinct murmur is the only reaction to the coarse rasp of Venom’s beard against skin. Snake props himself up on his elbow to check the small clock ticking away on the nightstand. 6:22 am – around two hours before his partner will wake on his own. He wraps his arm tighter around his waist, lets his gaze wander to his face.

Kaz breathes deeply in his sleep, relaxed and pliant in a way he rarely is while awake. The lines around his eyes and at the corners of his mouth aren’t as visible, the shadows under his eyes not as deep as Venom remembers from home. He feels a familiar tug on his heart, his chest tight with the warm feeling he knows is love – love for the man in his arms, who doesn’t trust easily but still falls asleep almost instantly in Snake’s presence, relying on him to cover his back for him.

Careful to keep his movements slow and comforting, Venom leans in, humming quietly as he kisses his neck, his ear, his cheek; his flesh hand traces the lean muscles on Kaz’s stomach, feeling them twitch under the teasing touch. Kaz starts to wake up.

“Mmh”, he hums drowsily, eyes moving under closed lids. “What time is it?”

Snake tells him, his voice a low rumble still rough from sleep. He continues exploring the well-known planes of his partner’s chest, drawing him closer to his own to press his body snugly against his. With a languid roll of his hips, he makes sure the other can feel his beginning erection.

Kaz hums again, his lips pulling into the sly smile that means Venom is on the right track. His eyes remain closed. “Look who’s _inspired_ this early in the morning.” He reaches with his hand for Snake’s, pulling it over his nipple; his mouth opens with a hiss when rough fingers roll it with the right amount of pressure. Kaz presses his hips back, Snake’s cock slipping between his ass cheeks, hardening further. “Ah– What’s the plan? Wanna put that to good use?”

Venom chuckles, shaking his head at the other’s dirty mouth. “Tempting, but no. I have something else in mind.” He squeezes the hardened nub one last time before he moves his hand to turn his partner on his back, giving him space to lie down. Kaz goes with it, finally opening his eyes to meet Snake’s. A moment passes to just look at each other; Venom places his leg between Kaz’s, his broad thigh brushing against the half-hard cock resting there, and traces the man’s collar bone idly while Kaz wraps his hand around the nape of his neck, playing with the short hairs there. He pulls Snake into a deep kiss, both ignoring the strange taste – they just woke up, after all – relaxing into the intimate slide of tongue against tongue.

Venom moans softly when Kaz bites his bottom lip, the drag of his partner’s fingers down his back rougher than the soft touches from before. His hand settles on Snake’s ass, kneading the firm flesh – Snake takes the hint and thrusts, adjusting his position to rub his erection against Kaz’s. The dry friction is enough to make them part, breathing the same air.

“What’s the plan?”, Kaz asks again, more urgently this time. His fingers dip lower, running over Venom’s entrance shallowly. An unspoken question, one he sees reflected in Kaz’s eyes. Venom flashes him a quick grin, taking his hand to his mouth to kiss his palm; then, he licks his index and middle finger, keeping their gazes locked as he takes them in his mouth. Kaz groans appreciatively, his cock twitching against Venom’s. A blush rises on pale cheeks. It’s the same reaction he always gets when he indulges in his partner’s oral fixation. Snake enjoys it smugly, making sure to cover his digits thoroughly.

Venom's pulse picks up when he places them back against his hole. He closes his eye and leans his forehead against Kaz’s, breath hitching when Kaz pushes in. The sensation of being penetrated isn’t exactly new to him anymore, but it still takes him a minute to get used to it. He spreads his legs wider for easier access, distracting himself with quick nips to Kaz’s jaw, the stubble that grew there overnight feeling rough against his lips.

“That’s it, V”, Kaz mutters, curving his fingers. Venom pants, tenses up with a moan as they brush against his prostate. Kaz repeats the motion; his voice turns to a growl: “I can’t wait to be inside you.”

Venom grits out a “Me, too”, now rolling his hips into the pressure of his partner’s skilled fingers. “I’m ready. No, stay like that“, he says, pushing Kaz back into the sheets when he pulls out and makes to turn him around. The other cocks an eyebrow, complying again without hesitation, letting him lead.

“Let me take care of you, Kaz.”

Snake rights himself, one hand sliding down Kaz’s slightly sweaty chest while his prosthetic grips the headrest for balance. White eyes light up with understanding when Venom settles, now firmly straddling his hips with Kaz's hard cock nestled against his ass. Kaz caresses his thigh approvingly, his gaze roaming his partner’s flushed skin and his bunched muscles, before it falls on the erection resting against his stomach. He doesn’t reach for it – they’re playing by Snake’s rules, and thus he waits for him to call the shots.

Growing impatient, skin prickling from his lover’s heated stare, Venom spits into his palm, reaching behind himself to slick Kaz up before he starts thrusting his hips – the length between his cheeks catches once, twice against his entrance and he exhales shakily, taking the time to tease himself. _There's no hurry_ , he reminds himself, a pleased sigh worming its way past parted lips.

“V”, Kaz says, sounding fairly breathless himself. Snake’s eye snaps up, taking in the way Kaz’s abs tense as he tries not to thrust into the smooth glide of skin around him. He makes to reach for a condom – trying to remember where exactly they put them when they unpacked half-heartedly the night before – when Kaz shakes his head, eyes going half-lidded. “I want to feel you. All of you.”

The need to feel him inside,  _now,_  arises at that husky voice, making him groan; they rarely fuck without protection, despite both being clean according to the latest test – it’s less messy that way. That Kaz wants him skin on skin makes arousal curl hot and deep in Venom’s gut. He barely stops moving his hips to adjust their position, just straightens his back and bears down on Kaz’s hard length, moaning as he feels his body part for him. He pushes back eagerly, taking inch after inch of his cock with practiced ease – the edge of pain that accompanies it will fade soon enough, he knows.

Kaz isn’t unaffected, either: His hand is clenched on Snake’s thigh, mouth open with a silent moan on his lips; his eyes are almost completely closed in pleasure, only a sliver of white visible under his lids. He pants roughly through that first tight thrust. Venom gives him a few seconds to adjust, circling his hips to move the pressure inside him where he needs it most. His fingers leave traces of white on Kaz’s skin as he clenches his hand to a fist, the electric feeling he desperately craves shooting up his spine. “Fuck”, Kaz curses when Snake tightens around him, then: “Move. _Move_ , V, please.”

Venom obeys, rising only an inch at first. The headboard creaks in the tight grip of his prosthesis when he repeats the motion again and again, drawing out the sensation of Kaz’s thick cock sliding out of him and then back in again, nailing his prostate on every other thrust. Air rushes in and out of his lungs in sharp breaths and barely-subdued moans, the stray thought occurring to him that they don’t have to keep quiet, not here.

“ _Fuck, V_ – Just like that”, Kaz gasps, seemingly getting to the same conclusion because he doesn’t try to hush his voice. “I need to–“, but then he catches himself and words his demand as a question, instead: “Let me move?”

“No.” Venom chuckles breathlessly at Kaz’s frustrated whine, trailing off into a groan as he seats himself on his length again, spreading his legs further to take him even deeper. “It’s my job today, remember? I’ll ride you till you – _ah_ – come inside me.” Kaz’s anwer to that is a string of curses, interrupted by encouragements to take him _deeper, faster, harder–_

Snake knows he’s close, can feel it in the way his body tenses under him and his cock twitches inside him; the room fills with the slick noises of their heated coupling as he lets himself go, tangling his hand with Kaz’s and riding him roughly. He hears Kaz shout hoarsely, sees the way he clenches his eyes shut from the intensity of his orgasm – he pulses inside Venom, pushing his cock inside him as deeply as he can before he releases, his seed slicking his entrance further.

It’s all Snake needs to come, too – he grinds his ass into Kaz’s length, jabbing it almost brutally against his sweet spot and then he’s gone, leaking come all over Kaz’s stomach and squeezing his partner’s hand to a painful degree, not that they’re aware of it, caught in intense pleasure.

Coming down from their high takes them a while, delayed by the way Venom keeps moving until both of them are groaning from oversensitivity. He rolls off of Kaz – he knows he’s too heavy to collapse on him – hissing when his softening cock slips out of him. Snake stays close, lying on his side with an arm thrown across his partner's waist, distantly aware of the slow trickle of Kaz’s seed down his thighs and the pleasant burn of his exerted muscles. He sighs, worn out in all the right ways.

Venom hears the rustle of the covers moving when his lover snakes his arm around his shoulders, turning his head to rest his chin on Venom’s hair. Suddenly, Kaz huffs out a small laugh. “I can’t believe it’s just barely 7 am. We’re on vacation... Why the fuck are we up already?”

Snake snuggles closer, using Kaz’s shoulder as a too warm, sweaty pillow. “I didn’t hear you complaining a few minutes ago, Kaz”, he drawls, indulging in a few moments of post-orgasmic cuddling – until his stomach growls loudly.

Venom frowns and Kaz snorts, muttering “Typical...” under his breath. Louder, he says: “C’mon, we might as well use the early start”, patting his partner’s shoulder to get him to move. Snake does so, reluctantly, but is readily pacified when Kaz takes his hand and pulls him to the shower with an easy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loud hotel sex, who's with me? (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Missing scene: Kaz always wanted to know what sex in an onsen would be like. Set before chapter 3 of [Search For Tomorrow (I'll Light The Dawn)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6163885/chapters/14123353).

The water feels like liquid heaven to Kaz’s sore legs when he lowers himself into it carefully, the warmth that instantly surrounds his tensed muscles making him groan deep in his throat. It draws sympathetic looks from a few of the men sharing the onsen with him, all of which he pointedly ignores except for one. Contrasting eyes – one milky white, the other deep blue – flicker over him in a lazy half-lidded glance, more of a silent greeting than an assessment of his body before they’re closed again.

Venom’s leaning back against the dark wood in a controlled sort of sprawl; he sits low enough to prop his head on the edge, the water reaching his neck and blurring the rest of his naked body. _A real shame_ , Kaz thinks – and smirks. It’s not like he needs much imagination to picture it in vivid detail and from _every_ angle...

“Kaz”, Snake mumbles, the corner of his mouth twitching. “I can feel you staring. Get in already.”

Kaz shrugs even though his partner can’t see it, settling fully into the chest-high water and maybe a little closer than strictly appropriate but it’s not like the other patrons will notice, as busy as they are looking anywhere but at him and his missing limbs. _Serves them right._

Even though he would’ve hoped for some privacy this late in the evening, Kaz can’t deny how relaxing it is to sit back and just soak for a while. Mother Base isn’t designed for luxuries like bathtubs, something he now regrets since showering proves to be... difficult with half of his leg gone but he manages. _Sharing the shower helps, too_ and that’s a thought he probably shouldn’t entertain while completely naked in a room full of strangers, covered by water or no.

“We need one of these at home”, he says to distract himself, copying his partner’s posture and closing his eyes. For a while only the peaceful lapping of the spring and the hushed conversations around them can be heard; Kaz is about to check if Venom has fallen asleep when he answers, his quiet voice carrying an amount of serenity he’s seldom heard from him.

“You mean like the sauna back in the day? That was nice.”

“Yeah, something like tha– Wait, you remember that?”

“Mmhm.” A low chuckle. “Saw your naked ass in there once. That was nice, too.”

“What?” Kaz blinks, turns his head to see a smug smile spread slowly on Snake’s face. “Mighty selective memory you got there, V.” A pause. “Just ‘nice’, huh?”

“Fishing for compliments?” Venom asks back in the same teasing tone, looking over at Kaz’s huff. He rolls his eyes. “Kaz, I lusted after you for _years_. Of course it’s not just ‘nice’. I’d say more but...” A nod to their possible audience, even if they kept the conversation down to a murmur.

It only intrigues Kaz more. He turns towards him, propping his chin on his hand and crossing his legs to caress his partner’s, dragging the back of his foot over his hairy shin under the water’s surface. It’s his turn to grin. “Oh? Do tell me more.”

“Let’s keep it for later...”

“Nah, now’s good, too.”

“Kaz.” Snake’s amused expression turns serious, eyes narrowing. “We’re in public.”

“Mmhm, so?” Kaz’s foot wanders higher, over the bulk of his thigh...

A solid grip stops him inches from his goal, the water rippling with the sudden movement. “Kazuhira”, Venom hisses and starts blushing to Kaz's delight, his cheeks turning rosy under his beard.

He can’t help the short laugh that makes heads turn their way. Kaz wiggles his toes against his partner’s palm while he waits for the others to mind their own business again, answering Snake’s glare with an innocent smile.

“What’s wrong with a bit of fun? Life’s too short, V, you gotta learn to live a little.”

“Says _you_ of all– You know what, I’m not gonna comment on that.”

Their gazes lock; silence falls as they carry on their argument without words. Loud splashing interrupts their staring contest and they look up simultaneously to meet the startled expression of a guy who nods them goodbye hesitantly before he retreats, toweling himself off on the way out.

Kaz sighs deeply. “ _Fine._ ” Withdrawing his leg, he slides back into the water. Venom huffs grumpily, staying tense for a minute or two before he relaxes again, returning to his dozing eventually.

The onsen empties out slowly, the men going quietly one after another. Some throw the both of them a curious glance – Kaz is pretty sure that for once, it’s not specifically because of their foreign looks but because of the full-body scarring they can’t hide – yet look away quickly enough when they notice Kaz’s eyes boring into theirs.

But then they’re finally, _thankfully_ , alone and Kaz doesn’t waste any time, reaching out and trailing along Venom’s thigh again only this time with his fingers, the touch teasingly light.

“Kaz...” comes the inevitable response, Snake’s eyes opening to slits. There’s a tinge of fondness to his annoyance, his lips tensing not with anger but to hold back a smile. “I told you–“

“Look around you”, Kaz interrupts him, humming contently at Venom’s surprised blink as he does just that. “See? No more witnesses.” He runs his palm over his hip up to his side, leaning closer to kiss his shoulder.

“Can I?”

The question is murmured against tan skin, Kaz dropping the joking tone; he’s yet to hear a clear “no” from his partner but it doesn’t hurt to ask, no matter how arousing the thought of semi-public sex is to him: Venom’s consent is his priority, always. Fortunately the other just sighs in defeat before his hand settles on Kaz’s waist and he tilts his head back, offering the expanse of his neck to him. The sight of his submission sends pure desire pulsing down Kaz’s groin.

And yet he doesn’t go for it right away, taking his time instead to explore the salty taste of spring water and sweat on his skin, kissing down his collar bone to lick at the hollow of his throat. His hand follows the dips and plains of his chest at the same pace, fingers dipping between his pecs for a moment to move on to his nipple. Squeezing it elicits a breathy moan from Snake, one Kaz _knows_ he tried to hold back by the way he tenses beside him, fingers digging into Kaz’s skin and it only makes him work the sensitive nub harder, muffling his own noise of want against his neck. He feels the muscles there work under his lips as Venom swallows nervously, his voice hushed, face red. “What if someone comes in?”

“They better get ready for a show”, Kaz answers easily, straddling his thigh and continuing his quest to make Venom’s body sing under his hand and mouth, the grin on his face getting broader with every groan he teases out of him, with every shudder and helpless buckle of his hips he causes, so susceptible to his touch. “Fuck, you’re sensitive today, _mmh–_ “

He draws him close and kisses him, open-mouthed and eager; despite the half-hearted protests muttered against his lips, Snake’s cock hardens against Kaz’s thigh, thickening out steadily. Kaz is there already, has been half-hard ever since he stepped into the water and saw Venom’s sprawling body, tantalizingly out of reach.

His hand is wandering down to take his partner in hand when he’s stopped _again_ and he growls, biting into his bottom lip just short of breaking skin. “What is it this time?”

“We can’t, not in here.” Venom interrupts him before he can speak his mind: “Public place aside it’s unhygienic, Kaz” and Kaz never thought he’d have to listen to Snake berate him about hygiene – crawling through the mud, endlessly cuddling with animals, cooking disaster _Snake_ – and have him be _right_. It was Kaz after all who gave him the lecture about the strict hygiene rules of every onsen and jacking him off in the water definitely breaks at least a dozen of them.

Kaz pushes himself off of him, glowering. “Then what do you suggest–“

His question dies with an unmanly yelp as Venom simply wraps his right arm around his shoulders, hooks his left under his thighs and lifts him out the water as if he weighed nothing. Kaz clings to his neck automatically, his glare darkening, his voice running cold with sudden anger. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Fixing the problem”, Snake says breathlessly, carrying him the few steps to the wall and pressing him against it, Kaz wheezing under the full brunt of his weight for a moment as his legs are placed around Snake's hips. The position pushes their cocks together just right; he barely has the chance to catch his breath before Venom descends on him, all demanding mouth and thrusting hips, drawing embarrassingly loud groans and moans of his name out of Kaz.

“That’s what you get”, he pants heavily against Kaz’s ear, supporting himself on what’s still there of his left arm while his right hand runs down his side to take his cock in hand, pumping him firmly, “for being such a goddamn tease all the time.”

Kaz laughs, arousal making his blood thrum and his skin tingle all over. “I’m glad it worked – ah, _fuck_ – just how I wanted.” His toes curl against his lower back and he drags him closer with his legs until Snake lets him go to steady himself against the wall, caging him in completely. Both groan deeply at the new angle, their chests touching with every forceful roll of Venom’s body over his, their mouths meeting again and again.

“ _Mmhm_ , keep telling yourself that. Bastard.” The words are rushed, interrupted by the wet slap of flesh on flesh as he drives his partner steadily closer toward orgasm, their combined sweat mixing with the water dripping from their bodies and the precum running down their lengths to create a slick slide impossible to resist. Kaz tilts his head back to _breathe_ , the oppressive heat of both the steam in the air and Snake’s flushed skin proving inescapable–

A high whine slips past his lips when his partner latches onto his bared throat, the careful pressure of teeth and the scratching of his beard edging him closer but it’s the feeling of Venom’s body snapping taut and shaking against him that does him in. Kaz opens his mouth in a silent shout, his stomach clenching and unclenching almost painfully as he releases between them, arching his back off the wall and into Snake who keeps going, making punched-out little noises at every thrust.

They stand there panting in the wake of their orgasm, Venom supporting their collective weight for a moment longer before he sways and Kaz slides down on his own, barely getting his leg under himself in time to prevent a graceless fall. He leans into the uncoordinated kiss Snake presses to his lips, laughs again when he feels more than hears him whine, “’m gonna feel this tomorrow." He agrees with a hum. The wall is unsurprisingly not the softest surface to be fucked against, Kaz’s back already sore but he doesn’t regret it one bit, flashing Venom a grin.

“Your quick thinking is really useful, you know that?”

The other groans, throwing him a dirty look. “It wouldn’t be needed in the first place if _someone_ didn’t want to have sex in increasingly risky places. What’s wrong with the bed, anyways? Or futon, I guess.”

“It’s not the futon, it’s the practically non-existent walls that are the problem”, Kaz sighs, scratching his neck with a sheepish expression. “Since I’m, y’know...”

“Vocal?”, Snake offers, smiling as he grumbles. He kisses his temple. “Then I hope you got it out of your system because that’s where I’m headed. Bed. You comin’?”

“Yeah, just let me–“

Kaz stops mid-sentence, meeting the wide-eyed look of horror on the ryokan owner's face over Venom’s shoulder.

_Uh oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tfw ur boyfriend bounces back to his thirsty old self...


End file.
